The ABCs of Gallagher
by zachgoodet
Summary: A series of Gallagher Girl one-shots that are based o the alphabet.
1. A

**Apple**

"I swear to God, Zachary Goode, if you drop me-"

"Relax Cammie. I'm not going to drop you."

Zach held me up at the waist as I plucked apples from the tree. For some reason, he thought it would be fun to go to an apple orchard. So here I was, ten feet in the air with Zach holding me up like that scene from _Lion King._

"Just pick it already," he complained.

"I have to find the perfect one."

"They are all the exact same!"

"No they aren't. Besides, this was your idea."

"Just hurry up. Bex and Grant are waiting for us in the car, and we both know that those two do not like to be kept waiting."

"Please," I said. "They are probably chucking their apples at each other because Grant was being stupid again." My eyes landed on a perfect red apple that was just a few inches above my reach. "Zach I need to go higher."

"Sorry, this is as high as you're getting."

"Fine." I grabbed on to the nearest branch and pulled myself up, Zach's hands falling away.

"Hey!" he yelled from below me. "Get down. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Sweetie, I went to spy school, I think I can handle a tree." I grabbed the apple and smiled. "There I got it." Then I saw it. The grasshopper. I hate grasshoppers. They are the only things I am scared of. It's a total irrational fear, but for some reason, they freak me out. "Zach," I said, my voice laced with fear.

"Cammie, are you okay?" His voice was filled with worry. "What's wrong, are you-?"

"I'm going to jump Zach," I told him.

"Don't do that."

The grasshopper hopped forward and I shrieked, throwing myself from the tree. Luckily Zach was ready. I landed in his arms before scrambling out and sprinting in the direction of the car.

"Cammie!" he yelled from behind me, "Wait! What was up there?"

I stopped at the edge of the orchard. Zach didn't know I was scared of grasshoppers, no one did.

When he reached my side, Zach looked at me in confusion. "What was that?"

I sighed. "A grasshopper."

"A what?"

"A grasshopper, okay? I'm scared of them."

I smile lit up his face. "You're scared of grasshoppers?"

"Shut up."

He pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry, I will protect you from all those scary," he laughed, "grasshoppers out there."

I pulled away and slapped him, holding back a smile. "It's not funny."

He put an arm around me as we walked to the car. "Yes, it kind of is."

I glanced down at my hand. "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked. "Are you scared of penguins too?"

"No, I still have the apple." And then I chucked it at him and ran.

Of course he soon caught me, as he always did, wrapped me in a bear hug, and threw me over his shoulder as he carried me to the car, muttering, "Grasshoppers, really?"


	2. B

**Binge**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. It's our movie night and you said I could pick a series to binge. Well I just picked one."

"We are not watching Pretty Little Liars."

"Yes we are."

"And again I say no."

I fell down on the couch in front of the TV. "Fine. You choose: Pretty Little Liars or High School Musical?"

He knelt down in front of me and grabbed my hands." If you have any love in your heart, please don't make me choose."

I smirked and tapped his nose. "Then I guess I'm the Grinch."

He fell back on the carpeted floor. "Fine, but I swear if you start to cry like when we watched _Titanic_ -"

"I promise I won't. Which one?"

"Pretty Little Liars it is. We'll start on season 7, since you've already made me watch the other six."

Ten episodes later

"Spencer got shot!" Zach exclaimed. "Wait, is Toby dead? Go to the next episode, NOW!"

"Yes sweetie, because I'm the attached one."

He snatched the remote out of my hand. "I need to know."

And when I woke up the next morning Zach had a huge whiteboard with theories of what might happen on it. "What have I done?"


	3. C

**Carpet**

"No, it doesn't match the couch we bought." I told Bex.

"True," she replied.

"I still can't get over the fact that we're living together."

"I know Grant actually had a good idea."

I spotted a nice blueish green one in the corner. "How about that one?"

Bex looked to where I was pointing. "Yeah, that'll work."

I glanced around as we walked over. "Where did the boys go?"

"I don't know."

A few minutes later Bex ad I were lugging the carpet to truck. We had searched for our boyfriends, but finally gave up. I they didn't catch up to us before we left, they were going to be left here.

Bex slammed the trunk shut. 'There, now let's go- oh no."

"What?"

"Grant has the keys."

I groaned. "Oh come on."

"Do you have your computer?"

"Of course."

I pulled out my laptop and started hacking into the mall's security system. We found the two in a Bed Bath and Beyond.

"What are they doing?" Bex asked.

"They are asleep on one of the beds."

Zach and Grant laid sprawled out on one of the mattresses, their eyes closed. "Look,' I said.

In the corner of the frame a very angry looking manager was walking towards the two boys. He violently shook them awake and started screaming at them. Zach and Grant quickly nodded and almost sprinted out of the store.

My phone started ringing and Zach's name came up on caller ID.

"Bex looked at me. "We're taking a taxi, right?"

"Of course."

Two hours later

Bex and I were lying on the carpet that we had shoved into the taxi. Both Grant and Zach had called multiple times, but we never answered. Our boyfriends were probably having fun with the car that we left them. Thanks to the handy pocketknife I always carried, the tires were rendered useless.

I glanced at the clock. It was passed ten and I was tired. The carpet was very comfortable, and I didn't feel like moving. "Night Bex"

"Night Cammie."

We were awakened a few hours later by two very angry looking boys. "Go away," I muttered, still half asleep.

"I am not going away," Zach said, picking me up and dropping me on the couch.

I sat up, groggily. "What?"

"What?" Grant spluttered. "You left us at the mall with four flat tires and no trace of where you went. For all we knew you guys had been kidnapped or something."

"We would have it the panic buttons you make us carry around if we had been kidnapped," Bex old them.

Zach sat down next to me. "Well it's not our fault it was taking you guys forever to find a carpet."

"It took a half hour!" I exclaimed.

"We were worried," Zach admitted.

I wrapped him in a hug. "You are also stupid."

He pushed me off, a smile on his face. "I can't believe you."

I kissed his cheek. 'Good night Zach."

I rolled of the couch and back onto the carpet. He laid down next to me, and I snuggled up next to him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. D

**Dress**

"What about this one?" I twirled around to show him the dress I was trying on.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Uhh," I moaned. "Fine, is not good enough."

I stormed back into the dressing room. I needed a new dress for a Gallagher and Blackthorne reunion. Zach had it easy. He just had a black tux and a bowtie that would match my dress.

I only had two left. A long elegant blue gown was the next on the list. I squeezed into it before checking in the mirror. I'd say the green one I had on before was prettier, but I needed Zach to choose. Of course he was half asleep in a very uncomfortable chair, but I felt the need to get his approval.

I stepped out. "What about this one?

He glanced up. "You look great sweetie."

My shoulders slumped, and I walked back to the last dress. It was red. I had a bad history with red dresses. I swear to God if Zach doesn't comment on this, I will not kiss him for a week.

I stepped into the dress and checked in the mirror. The cutoff was a few inches up my thigh, and thankfully it had straps on the side.

I huffed and walked out. Zach was asleep. "Hey," I called. "Sleeping Beauty."

He snapped awake. "What, what, wow."

I smirked. "What do you think?'

He stood up. "I am not allowing you to wear that."

"Why not?"

"You look way too hot."

"Finally!"

I went back to the dressing room and changed back into my jeans and t-shirt, grabbing the red dress.

When I walked out, Zach was waiting. "Well, you don't look hideous," he said, looking me up and down like he did so many years before.

"Ditto."

He smiled and pulled me in to kiss him. "I love you."

"Ditto."

 **Hi guys! I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed because all reviews, good or bad, mean a lot to me! If you want to recommend a letter for one of the one-shots please feel free to PM me or just put it in the reviews. After I'm done with all of this, I'm going to try and write more of a story, so if anybody has any suggestions please let me know. Also, I will try and update every day or every other day! Thanks again to all who are reading this**

 **-zachgoodet**


	5. E

**Espresso**

"Put the caffeine down." Zach walked into the room and slowly took the espresso shot from my hand.

I needed that coffee. I had been up half the week working on a project. Zach had been away on a mission so he wasn't there to worry about me. Bex, Liz, and Macey were also away, so yesterday Grant came to check on me, since it was my week off. He had found a sink filled with empty coffee cups and a broken espresso machine.

After the machine had broken I had found an online coffee delivery company that had been getting a substantial amount of money from me lately.

Anyways, Grant was worried; he attempted to get me to sleep, and failed. It was obvious that he had told Zach about my recent addiction when he picked him up from the airport.

"Cammie, you need to get some sleep."

"No," I argued. "I need that espresso to finish my project."

He smiled sadly. "Cam, that project's not due for another two weeks."

It was my final philosophy project for Georgetown and I needed to get it done this week before Zach and I left for Bulgaria.

"I'm not going to bed."

My boyfriend sighed. "Get up."

I rolled my eyes. This wasn't going to end well if I didn't comply. I would just wait for him to fall asleep before getting up and doing more work.

I got up and followed him into our room. After changing into my pajamas, I laid down next to him. He wrapped me in his warm embrace that I had missed while he was gone.

Soon his soft breathing evened out and I smiled. I slowly pushed myself off the bed, but Zach's arms stayed wrapped tight around me. I struggled a little bit before I heard Zach. "Don't even think about it."

The next morning I woke up with a killer headache. "Oww."

Zach stood by the door, a very judgmental look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"How long were you awake for?"

"When did you leave?"

He glared. "Cammie, that was almost a week ago."

"And…"

"You slept for 36 hours."

"I did what?!"

He smiled and came to sit next to me. "You, sweetie, will never drink coffee again."

I nestled into him. "Do we have caffeinated tea?"

He jumped up and sprinted out of the room with me close behind him. "Not anymore!"


	6. F

**Frappuccino**

"But it's so Goode."

"Hey," Zach complained. "That's my joke."

"It felt necessary. Besides, a Frappuccino is so much better than just regular coffee," I told him.

Zach had been complaining or years about how bad Frappuccinos are. I had recently learned that he had never tried one.

"I will never drink one of those sugar shakes."

I pulled my drink to my chest. "Shh, you're hurting his feelings."

"His?"

"I'm leaving you for a Frappuccino, Zach."

"Does that drink know over ten different types of fighting?"

I giggled. "Yes, yes he does."

Zach glared. "Fine." He took the Frappuccino out of my hands and chucked it across the parking lot.

"Zach!"

He held back I smile. "I win."

"You're getting me a new one."

"Well aren't you the player."

"Shut up."

We walked back into Starbucks and got in line. "You're getting one," I told him.

"In your dreams."

"Yes, yes you are in my dreams."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me, but I dodged him. "No more kisses until you try one."

He huffed and walked up to the register. "Two Midnight Mint Mocha Frappuccinos **(A/N: My fav too)** please."

I clapped like a child as we waited for them to come. "Zach?" a barista called.

He went up and got the two drinks. He sighed and looked down. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

He put the straw to his lips and took a sip. His face lit up. "This is the grossest thing I have ever had, but now I get a kiss."

I groaned and leaned into him. Let's just say the Zach and I got a friendly tap on the shoulder from the manager.

 **Hi guys! So I'm going to camp for a week and there are no electronics so I can't update. Unfortunately, the day after I get back, I have a basketball tournament, so I won't be updating then either. I'll have something up within the next two weeks! Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **-zachgoodet**


	7. G

**Hi Everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update. My team did really well in our tournament so thank you for your support on that matter! For G, I decided I wanted a long one for you guys, so I have a fanfic one-shot that goes to the lyrics of Say You Won't Let Go. I just learned that I am not actually allowed to use the lyrics for Copyright matters. So just imagine the lyrics in between the lines. It'll just be under Go. Also, if anyone has any ideas for H, just let me know!**

 **Go**

I walked up to the girl sitting alone. "What's your name?" I asked, sitting next to her.

She turned. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Go away."

"Go away, hmm strange name."

"Go away."

"Now I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I did that, now would I?"

"I am so done with guys today."

"Well until I saw you I thought I was done with girls for the rest of the night… but as you can see, that has changed," I replied, smirking.

"Cammie."

"What?"

"You asked for my name."

"Zach."

"Nice name." she smiled, the tears fading from her eyes.

"Right back at you." I motioned for the waiter and offered her a shot. She took a tissue from her purse and wrote something on it before handing to me. "What's this?"

"My address, I'm already slightly drunk. You're going to need it."

I held Cammie as she stepped off the dance floor at 2am. I only had a few drinks, but I wasn't driving anywhere. Cammie on the other hand wouldn't remember anything since midnight when she woke up.

"Time to go," I told her and pulled out my phone.

She followed me, giggling like a mad women as I walked out to the curb.

"I don't feel good."

I sighed and pulled her hair out of the way as she puked all over the sidewalk. I rubbed her back and she finally came up and glanced at me. The smile on her face could have warmed Hitler's heart.

She lay down on her bed and I plopped down next to her. It had been a total work out getting her into her apartment and getting her to change without me helping.

"Hey," she said smiling, "You want to stay for a little while?"

I sighed and smiled. "No you need to sleep, but I'll stay here until you do."

She nodded in agreement before closing her eyes. A few minutes later her breathing leveled out.

I quietly got up and went to lie on the couch, figuring I could stay the night with her. She didn't have my number yet and didn't want to be a stalker and use the address she gave me every time.

 **14 months later**

"I swear if you mess this up Goode-"

"Bex, honey, calm down. I on' need you psyching out my best friend before he proposes to your best friend."

"Will you all just shut-up?" I asked, spinning on them.

Grant and Jonas shared a knowing look as Bex and Liz laughed.

"What?" I asked them.

"It's just so funny seeing _the_ Zachary Goode nervous about something," Bex said still giggling.

"Sorry, sorry." There was a the sound of Cammie dragging her tired body up the stairs. "Everybody in their places," I whisper-yelled.

Cammie burst through the door. "Zach, I know you're here. Why did you tell Jenny to send me home? I still have 20 more hours this week!"

Grant flipped on the lights and started talking, "Cammie I know I'm not known for my long speeches-"

"Grant what's going on? Where's Zach?"

Grant put his finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. "I decided that this would be a Goode time to try out my first one and see how you react."

Grant stopped talking and Bex jumped up from behind the counter. "Cameron Ann Morgan, the first night I met you, you were half drunk in a bar. Your lame boyfriend had just dumped you for some tramp. Why he would do that, I have no idea. All I know is that I'm happy he did. I made sure you got home safely and spent the night on your uncomfortable couch, which you still refuse to get rid of. It was the best decision of my life."

Liz sprang up next to Bex and started to talk. "The next morning you only vaguely remembered who I was, but you knew that something about our meeting was special. I knew it too. I made you breakfast and got you some Advil. The next thing I knew, it was noon and I had missed my job interview. I told you this and you felt extremely bad. You asked what I did and I told you. I was a surgeon. What I didn't know was that you were one, too. The next day, I got an offer from Hopkins. That's where you worked. I knew I loved you right then and there, but I didn't tell you until out third date. That was the second best decision of my life."

Jonas came in from the hall and continued on. "The next few months were the best of my life. Then thigs turned bad. Macey got shot. You, Bex, and Liz shut down. You had almost lost your best friend, and she's still in a coma. After that, you ran and I went crazy. It's been two months since you took a few weeks off from life. Now you're back and I know for sure. As long as you won't ever let me go I'm going to do this."

I stepped out from the dark. Cammie had tears streaming down her face. The smile on her face was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. "Cameron Ann Morgan, I want to be with you until we're long gone and even after that. You make me so happy and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the way I do. Gallagher Girl, will you marry me?"

She covered her mouth with her hands and said, "You were wrong." Hurt and confusion filled my face. "This is the best decision of your life."

Then she rushed to me and I dipped her, like in the movies and kissed her.

 **5 years later**

"… Happy birthday dear Mommy happy birthday to you." Cammie smiled as Morgan and Matthew, our two year old twins, set down her breakfast on her lap.

"Thank you guys this looks delicious!"

Morgan climbed Cammie and I's bed and whispered into her mom's ear, "Can I have the bacon? Except both Matt and I heard it.

"Hey!" he said. "If she gets some so do I!"

My beautiful wife laughed. "Neither of you get any. Daddy's going to get you ready for daycare and then he and Mommy are going to have a special day."

The two grumbled as they walked out to the car. I kissed Cammie on the head before saying. "I love you. I'll be right back."

The rest of the day was amazing.

 **10 years later**

"A day off," Cammie said, as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"Yeah, a day of, Rachel has the twins. Preston is taking Macey for her final surgery and didn't want you there, and we both got the day off."

"I love you, ya know."

"I love you too Gallagher Girl."

"Why do you call me that? You know, Gallagher Girl?"

"I can't believe you don't remember. The bar we met at was Gallagher's."

"And the first real date we went on was to Blakthorne's Steakhouse, Blakthorne Boy."

She snuggled into my chest and I held her there. I didn't matter that I was four years older than she was and she was illegally drinking in the bar, nothing mattered but her right now because I loved her.

 **12 years later**

"I do." Matthew kissed his new wife as Cammie started to cry. I put my arm around her and Morgan cheered from the back with her smiling boyfriend, Tommy. The first time met Tommy I thought he was pretty awesome. A few weeks later I met his parents and Cammie just about punched the dad in the face. Turns out he was the one who broke up with her that night, not that I was complaining. Things were rough for a little while, but they sorted it out.

Anyways, it had been forever since then and now everyone was happy. "Hey," I said, turning to Cammie, "remember when we did that?"

"Yeah I remember you chickening out at the last minute and getting Grant to dress up to look like you, but I saw through him and found you muttering to Yousef in the bathroom. Then I dragged you to the alter, basketball shorts and all."

"That was the stupidest decision of my life."

"You wake a lot of decisions."

'We'll be together forever."

"Yeah, we will."

 **42 years later**

I sat on the old worn down chair. Cammie's surgery should have been done by now. She would be fine. She had to be fine.

The surgeon came out. I slowly stood up. At 94 my bones were not as strong as they used to be. The women in front of me sighed. "Mr. Goode. Your wife's surgery did not go as planned. Unfortunately her tumor had spread. Only one percent of patients have survived the surgery. I wouldn't advise it.

"She has 3 months before she will pass away…" The women continued to talk, but I stopped listening. Cammie, dead? Morgan's daughter had just gotten into Duke and her favorite grandparents were supposed to be there for her graduation. This wasn't happening.

"Sir," the surgeon said getting my attention. "I know this is hard for you, but would you like to go see her?"

"But..But."

"What was that Mr. Goode?"

"But I love her."


	8. H

**Hello again. I had some questions about if I copied the last chapter or I it was really mine. It is really mine. It might look familiar because I had it posted with the lyrics before, but as I said, I'm not allowed to do that, just to clear up any confusion! And thank you to** **gallagherlover031410 for the H idea.**

 **Holiday Seasons**

 **Christmas Eve**

I watched as the clouds moved again and covered the moon. I had sent Zach out as many times as possible. I couldn't figure out a good way to deliver the news.

Sure, years ago he had told me that he didn't want to be a father, but that had to have changed, right? I was pregnant with a girl, had been now for a month.

The baby bump would start to show soon, so Zach needed to know.

The door opened with its usual creak- specifically chosen to alert us of invaders. "Zach?" I called.

"Yeah?" he replied, shaking of the snow that covered his head as he walked in the room.

It was going to be a white Christmas, something that didn't usually happen in D.C. "Hey, I need to tell you something."

He gave me a skeptical look before setting down Bex's present that I had "forgotten" in the car. "Umm, sure Cam. What is it?"

I took a big breath before starting. "Remember a few years back when you after we found out that Townsend was your father?"

He eyed me. "Yeah…"

"Well you also said you never wanted a kid-"

"Cam are you pregnant?"

I gulped and smiled shyly. "Yeah…"

A huge smile engulfed Zach's face. "Really?"

My face lit up along with his. "Yeah."

His face got serious for a second. "It's mine, right?"

I slapped his chest. "Of course you dofus."

He took a big gulp of air. "Oh thank God."

"So you're happy?"

He didn't answer because we were too busy kissing.

 **Valentine's Day**

"So what if she's like 30lbs when she comes out?"

Bex slapped Grant. "Shut up."

Zach just laughed and slung his arm around my shoulders, not noticing my panicked expression. "What if she is?"

He turned to me. "We'll love her just the same."

Joe came to sit down next to me at the mall bench. "Wait, she's going to be 30lbs when she comes out."

"See what you've done Grant!" Bex exclaimed.

I let out a little chuckle, my worry fading.

Then Joe turned to Zach. "She is yours, right?"

I punched his arm. "Day of love, Joe, really?"

Zach smiled. "Of course she's mine."

Then my husband leaned in. "Just checking-"

"No!" I exclaimed. "The baby's Grant's, of course she's yours, Zach!"

Grant looked alarmed. "Are you sure, I was pretty drunk-"

That's when I got up and stormed away with Zach chasing after me.

 **St. Patrick's Day  
** "I am so fat, Zach."

"Sweetie, it's called being pregnant."

I sent him a glare as I hauled my body down the stairs. I was only five months in, probably still having four to five more before the little girl popped out.

"Try this," Zach told me, shoving a cookie in my face.

I scrunched up my face in disgust. "It's green."

"It's St. Patrick's Day."

"You have to eat it first."

He eyed the cookie. "Umm…" and soon it was in the trash.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Liz made them."

My eyes widened. 'And you were going to feed it to me. Liz's cooking could poison anything, especially a fetus."

He smirked. "Don't worry, there's only one green thing I want you staring at."

I frowned. 'That sounded-"

"A lot better in my head."

"Do you mean your-"

"My eyes Cam, nothing else on my body."

"Oh. I was about to say that I don't remember-"

He stormed out. "I'm leaving now."

I shrugged. "Fine, I'll just make holiday cookies."

That got him rushing back. "Over my dead body. You're worse than Liz."

 **Easter**

Zach shook me awake.

I sat up groggily, my back sore from sleeping in a weird position. "What?"

"Breakfast in bed, for the most amazing wife in the world."

That got me awake. "Is there bacon?"

He kissed my cheek. "What kind of question is that?"

I giggled before devouring every last bit.

 **July 4** **th**

I screamed again as Zach pulled into the hospital parking lot. "I swear to God, Goode, if you mess this up."

Zach looked hopelessly confused. "You're the one having the baby!"

"Are you saying I'm going to mess this up?"

He quickly scooped me up and ran into the hospital. "Just calm down, everything's going to be okay." He paused and looked around the ER where no one was paying us any attention. "Woman going into labor over here!" He yelled.

Many nurses and doctors rushed to us, and in few hours baby Morgan Goode was born.

Zach looked lovingly at the both of us. "I guess we got our fireworks."

"We sure did."


	9. I

**Indigo**

"I honestly don't understand. It's basically blue," Zach said as he poured the pasta into the drainer-thingy.

"It wouldn't have its own name if it was blue," I replied.

He turned from the scalding spaghetti and walked to me. "Well then why does everyone know blue better even though indigo's the one in the rainbow?"

"Because whoever created the rainbow decided that it was indigo not blue."

"Who even created the name rainbow?" Zach asked as he walked back and put the pasta in a giant bowl.

"Any logical person."

"How does that make sense?"

"It comes after rain and looks like a bow."

He frowned. "But it looks like an arch."

I sighed. "Have an imagination sweetie."

He set the bowl on the table and poured the sauce on, all while looking like the hottest person in the world. "I do have an imagination, Cam, I just don't choose to use it."

I kissed his cheek. "You're an idiot sometimes."

He showed mock hurt. "I am no such thing!"

I laughed and set the table. "OD you want me to take away that truthful ranking?"

He grinned and stood up, running his hands along my back, "Maybe…"

"Then today is your turn to wake up Bex, and I'll get Morgan."

His eyes widened. "No! Bex and Grant come over every other day to babysit and I always end up waking her up and you get cute, sweet baby Morgan."

"I know, you always fall right into my trap." I laughed evilly.

He smirked. "Do I have another option?"

I was about to tell him that he did not but a more sinister idea came to mind. "There is another option but I won't tell you until it's time."

"Fine."

 **2 hours later**

"This was your idea!" Zach exclaimed.

Bex and I smiled wider. "You sad as long as you got Morgan-"

"But Bex wasn't even asleep."

I laughed. "That's the best part."

He closed his eyes and threw his shirt aside. "Just do it."

And then Zach was covered in indigo paint.

 **Hey guys! Sorry about it being short, I just wanted to get something up today because I'm not going to be here tomorrow. Also, if any of you have a Wattpad account I just started an original story on it called Immortals (By zachgoodet).**

 **-zachgoodet**


	10. J

**Just Dance**

"Are you kidding?" Zach asked, holding up the box.

I held my smile in. "NO. You said I could pick what we did tonight."

"I didn't mean this."

"You said, and I quote, 'Anything, as long as it's with you.'"

He frowned. "Why did I say that."

I laughed and put the disk into the Wii. "Come on Blackthorne Boy, you're an international spy and you can't handle a little dancing?"

He laughed. "Oh, you're on."

I scrolled through our different options. "What do you want to do? There's Party in the USA, Can't Stop the Feeling-"

"We have to do Final Countdown!" he exclaimed.

I shrugged. "Why not."

"No, I want the soap bar."

"Excuse me?" I glanced at the screen. For some reason, my icon was a soap bar. "Why on earth do you want the soap bar?"

"Because it's so bubbly."

I laughed. "You are so immature. Besides, I want the cat."

I clicked the A button. Of course it had to start out with some punk rock people from the 80's.

The music started and Zach smiled. "I love this song."

I smirked. 'You are going down."

It started out simple enough. A few jumps, a few kicks, some air guitar. We were about ¾ of the way through when it got weird.

The little glowing people at the bottom showed upcoming moves. Apparently, I had to roll and Zach had to jump over me.

As Zach did it, he yelled. "Why the hell am I doing this?"

I just laughed and kept going. We did the same thing as before, but in reverse. "Cam we need to vacuum," Zach said, as he rolled under me.

Finally, the song was done. I flopped down on the couch, panting. The bars that showed our points were loading.

Finally the cat was glowing. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "I won, in your face."

Zach gazed in astonishment. "I was totally better.

"Rematch?"

"Of course."

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. There's something wrong with Fanfiction, and it wouldn't let me update. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it really means a lot to me. Please give me ideas for future chapters! I also want to start an actual story for Gallagher Girls, so if anyone has any ideas for that let me know!**

 **-zachgoodet**


	11. K

**Hey guys! For this chapter I decided to do a thing with each of the gang's kiss on their wedding day. Enjoy…**

 **Kiss**

(Bex and Grant)

"Shut up," Bex whispered to grant as her fiancé scanned the crowd.

"Where else would the priest have gone?"

"Maybe he had to pee."

"Right before he said 'You may kiss the bride'?"

"Maybe some ministers get too excited and let it out."

Grant let out a chuckle. The two had been standing on there for five minutes now. The priest had just run off saying he'd be back.

Finally the man came jogging up the aisle. 'Sorry," he said, "needed to use the bathroom."

Bex smirked while Grant groaned.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes. You may kiss the ride."

And then the two's fates were sealed.

(Macey and Preston)

"Where are we going?" Macey asked her boyfriend.

Presto chuckled as he tied the blindfold tither around her head. "You'll se when we get there."

Finally a door opened and Macey took the black tie of her face. They were in the court house.

"What are we doing here?" Macey asked confused.

"Well," Preston replied, "I was wondering if you would marry me?"

She stared at him in disbelief. Are you serious?"

"Why do you think I asked you to wear a white top today?"

And then she kissed him.

(Liz and Jonas)

"Macey is going to kill me," Liz whispered as she slipped through the halls of Gallagher.

Jonas laughed from behind her. "We're getting hitched in her ancestor's mansion. I think she would approve."

Zach suddenly popped out of nowhere. He smiled. "Ready?"

"Since when are you a minister?" Jonas asked.

"Since the online test certified me last night."

Liz grinned and Jonas tugged at his collar nervously. "Ready."

She kissed him quick, but happily. "I was born ready."

 **SO, that's it for this. Zammie's big wedding is going to be in the next chapter, which as you may have assumed, is going to be the big L word!**

 **-zachgoodet**


	12. L

**So sorry for not updating, but I was at the beach. Anyways here is Zammie's wedding kiss.**

 **Love**

She stared into his beautiful green eyes. They sparkled like nothing Cammie had ever seen before. The light bounced off the stain glass windows of the church and flew onto them, but the color never wavered. That's one of the things she loved about Zach. He was always so confident, so sure and ready.

Zach couldn't stop himself from looking into her eye. It always amazed him how she couldn't see her own beauty. She was the chameleon, but on this day she wasn't. On every day there ever was and will ever be, Cammie would be the most beautiful person in the world to him.

The priest before them cleared his throat. "The vows please."

Zach fumbled with the piece of paper in his pocket, but Cammie got hers out fist.

"Ha ha," she laughed, "I finally beat you."

The crowd let out a slight chuckle and Zach smirked a little as she started reading. "Zachary Goode. I honestly couldn't think of anything to say. Our lives are the most complicated things in the world, hence the CIA not the FBI." Zach laughed a little as she continued. "People say that they always remember their first love, and Zachary Goode, you are my first and last love.

"No matter what happens, no matter who dies, or how much you screw up, because let's face it, it is usually you who screws up," Zach faked hurt at this one causing his soon-to-be-bride a fit of giggles. 'No matter what Blackthorne Boy, I will always love you and only you.'

She finished, handing Bex the paper. "Well," Zach started, looking Cammie right in the eye. "That was a great vow, but I think I can do better. Cameron Ann Morgan, when we first met I offered you m&ms. To this day I still can't believe that I was so flustered that I gave you my favorite candy in the world. You surprised me then, and you continue t surprise me now. Our parents definitely made this difficult My mom trying to kill you aat the drop of a hat, Joe and your mom trying to kill me when let you go after Amy alone, and my dad not knowing I existed. Though, through it all you have been the one constant thing in my life that I can rely on, and Cameron Ann Morgan, I live you."

And then Cammie's eyes went wide as Zach did a movie star dip and kissed her with more passion then a thousand men could muster up.

"I guess you may kiss the bride then.

SO that's it. Remember to R&R and to give me suggestions. If anyone has a Wattpad account check me out at zachgoodet with my story _Immortals._ I would also like to express my distress that school is starting soon and I haven't finished my summer work, *groan*, so If I don't update soon, I'm sorry.

-zachgoodet


	13. M

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't been able to update. I was at camp and my computer's battery died. Now I have to go to another tournament, but I promise to have some updates when I get back from it. Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **Ok, so I wrote what you see above me, like two weeks ago. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but all the data on this computer, like, ate itself, so I was just able to retrieve it. Next chapter below.**

 **Mumps**

 **All rights to Ally Carter**

I sat on my couch, wishing all my problems away. I was sick, again. This was physically the third time in the last two months. I really needed to just go and see a doctor about all of this.

Now, this was probably my worst one yet because I was throwing up. In the past I just had a terrible headache and cough, now I was puking every other second.

I had stationed myself right by the door because if I knew Zach, I knew that the tracker he had placed in me had a fever detector and would start beeping uncontrollably until he pressed the button to make it stop. I also knew that I had a fever so he would be here and minute now.

 _Ding-dong_

Speak of the devil. Well, a very hot devil.

"There's a spare key under the flower pot!" I attempted to yell, but it came out sounding more like a T-rex trying to speak for the first time.

The door opened and Zach basically flew to me. "Hey, are you okay? Is it the same as last time?" He noticed the bowl that sat next to my face. "Not the same as last time."

I responded to all of this by groaning and rolling over so my back faced him. His voice was way too loud.

"Not talking, I understand. So you sure this isn't the Mumps?"

I glared. "I'm pretty sure I got some sort of vaccine for that when I was a baby."

He frowned. "Thatprobably means that I don't, oops."

"Idiot."

"You want me to take you to your room?"

I gave him weak thumbs up as he picked me up and walked into my room, laying me down on my bed.

As soon as I felt the bed beneath me, I knew the movement was too much and basically fell right off the bed and somehow did a crawl/walk sort of thing before puking in the toilet and resting my back against the tub.

Then Zach was there. "You okay?" he asked.

"Ya think?" I muttered as I motioned for him to help me up and back to my bed.

He set me down and then lay down next to me. "No. I don't want you to get sick."

He smirked, "I don't get sick."

"Of course you don't."

"It's probably the whole 'I didn't get the mumps vaccine' thing."

My mouth twitched up a little.

He smiled and put his hand on my head, feeling for a fever. "Get some sleep, Gallagher Girl. We're going to the doctor tomorrow."

I smiled as my thoughts began to fail me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **The next morning.**

"I told you it wasn't the Mumps."

"Shut up Morgan."

"I will shut up when you decide to let me walk. It's just the flu!"

"Talk away, sweetie."

 **I will attempt to update every Saturday, but we all know I'm not very reliable.**

 **-zachgootet**


	14. N

**Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer finally died, so we had to get a new one. This one's kind of like last week's except the roles are reversed. Enjoy!**

 **No Zach**

Zach sat in bed, feeling like the worst boyfriend ever. He had to cancel on Cammie the at the last-minute due to him catching her old cold.

Well, cancel is a bad word for it. He just didn't show up and then his phone died and he was too tired to drag himself over to his computer to email her.

About a half hour after this, Cammie came pounding on the door. He was a trained spy, but he left it unlocked because he knew this was going to happen.

She burst through his apartment, calling his name with rage his apartment. She finally came to his room.

Throwing the door open, she started to yell. "Zachary Goode, you let me, sitting in that restaurant like an idiot-" she cut off when she took in his appearance. The bowl next to his bed, the wadded-up tissues, and all the blankets piled on top of him gave his condition away. "Zach, what's wrong?"

She came to sit on the other side of the queen-sized bed, but Zach tried to shoo her away. She got her hand to his forehead and felt the burning sensation of his fever. "Zach, why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"It just happened," he moaned. "Stay away, I feel terrible."

Cammie smiled sadly. "If you think I'm going to do that, you're an idiot."

He turned his body to face away from her. He really didn't want to get her sick again. "Go away."

She chuckled a little. "What hurts."

Zach sighed in defeat, not having the energy to argue. "I keep getting really hot and then really cold." He threw off the cover. "really hot at the moment.

Cammie stared at his shirtless form. "Even when you're sick you are so darn sexy."

He let out a weak laugh. "Love you too."

She sat up from the bed, her back resting against the backboard. "Come here Goode."

Zach rolled back over and laid his head in her lap. She stroked his hair and soothed him. Her presence was enough for him to fall quickly asleep, loving the warmth and love she transferred to him.

 **The next morning.**

Zach curled up in the side of Cammie's car. They had just finished their doctor's appointment. "I totally got you sick."

"At least it's not the Mumps."

"No Zach, just no."


	15. O

**Oh Cammie**

 **(Setting: Neighbors Cammie and Zach have dating for six months and are in love. What Zach doesn't know is that Cammie's dead-beat dad hits her every night when he comes home. What if Zach walked in when Cammie was being beat up?)**

Cammie POV

"Please dad, just calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do girl."

Her dad struck her again on the back. He was careful only to hit the parts that would show and the parts that peaked out would be covered with concealer.

At the moment, Cammie was wearing a tank top, all her makeup off. Her multicolored bruised littered her back arms and legs.

"Sorry, sorry," Cammie shrunk back behind the couch.

Her father took long purposeful strides to her, quite impressive for a drunk man.

He held Cammie by the front of her shirt and she could hear the material ripping. "Dad please." He couldn't slap her, that would show. If Zach noticed that he would try and do something. That never ended well.

In the past three months since her mother left the two, her father's drinking had become consistent and beatings full of anger usually followed. The worst part was the next morning he pretended that he didn't remember. Cammie knew better. He was ashamed and full of angry. Embarrassed that his wife had left him.

Her dad took up a vase from the coffee table beside the couch and threw it at her. She was vaguely aware of the door opening as it struck her and shattered across, cutting her face in multiple places.

 **Zach POV**

Zach was bored. It was a Friday night and Cammie said that she was doing homework and couldn't do anything. Then why was the light in her room off?

He saw her slim figure through the curtains and decided to go over because why not? She said that her dad usually worked late, anyway.

Zach glanced down at his pajama pants that logoed their high school and tight- fitting shirt. He couldn't help but smirk. Cammie was so cute when she blushed.

He sprang up from his bad, thoughts of Cammie in mind. He couldn't help but say that he had fallen for this girl. He was in love with Cammie.

He knocked on the door a little. It had been left ajar. Strange, Cammie was such a careful girl. He hadn't been over to her house in over three months. She said that her mom didn't like to have visitors in a messy house he also hadn't seen her parents in a while.

He was about to call out when he heard a slight shriek from the living room "Dad please." Cammie.

He just about bolted around the corner to where she was.

The heavy stench of alcohol clouded the room. Cammie wore a bright tank top and shorts. Zach stopped short at the sight of her. Bruises, old and new, lined her back, arms, and tops of her legs. Various cuts and scrapes littered themselves in too. From the looks of it, this had been going on for a long time.

Cammie's father slammed a glass vase down on her face, flowers and all.

"HEY!" Zach yelled as his girlfriend collapsed to the ground.

He tackled her father, beating him until he was knocked out and even after that.

Soon, he got off Cammie's dad and slid over to her. She was partially awake and glass was embedded in multiple places near her eyes and mouth. "Hey," he whispered gently cradling her in his arms.

She let a ghost of a smile form on her lips before passing out.

He shook her, but her head just lolled off to the side. "Cammie," he said, "come on please."

He picked up his cell and called 911.

A few minutes Cammie and her father were being loaded into separate ambulances with Zach following at a speed that wasn't legal. He threw his car into the parking lot before sprinting into the hospital after Cammie.

 **Page break**

An hour or two later Zach woke up to the shaking of his head. He bolted up immediately. "Hey."

Cammie's eyes were heavy and her face was stitched up in multiple places. "Hey."

He squeezed her hand. 'What happened?"

She let her head hit the pillow. "I never told you."

"No shit."

This made her laugh. "Three months ago my mom left."

"Oh." Zach didn't know how to reply. It was always very obvious that Cammie's mom had been her dad's support system.

"I-I thought I could handle it."

Zach sighed. "You're not supposed to be able to handle that. This is what boyfriends are for. Beating up douches who pick on our girlfriends.'

She laughed again. 'That was incredibly sexist."

"But still true."

She smiled and patted her bed, scooting over. Zach joined her, wrapping his arm around her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They sat like that for a few minutes. "you're going to live with me for a while."

"Are you using this situation to your sexual advantage."

"There's an upside to everything." 

"Shut up Goode."

 **So that was it. Please send me recommendations and if you have any other ideas please let me know. Remember to review, cause y'all's reviews really mean a lot to me. With school starting I won't be updating as much, but hang with me please**

 **-zachgoodet**


	16. P

**Thank you to** **GryffindorQueen101** **for the awesome P idea (I am so childish, I just really wanted to say P idea). I know I've done a bunch of variations of this, but I just love it so much. Enjoy!**

 **Proposal**

"Stupid, idiot, jerk," I muttered as I paced back and forth in the room. I had locked it a long time ago and I could tell that Zach was still laughing on the other side.

"Cammie," he knocked again. "Please let me in." He cracked up again at the end of it

Zachary Goode, my idiotic boyfriend had done one of those stupid jump scares on me. Of course, me being me, I screamed- due to fact that I was holding Bex and Grant's child- and collapsed, holding the baby under me.

Zach had immediately fallen over laughing. His face was bright red. 'You should have seen your face." he had said.

I dumped the baby in his hands and stalked off towards our room.

I was still incredibly pissed. I needed to get back at the asshole. I quickly searched through his drawers. Zach had been oddly secretive lately and it was quite annoying.

After another five minutes I dug to the bottom of his sock drawer, which was annoyingly neat, and came across something I was not expecting. A ring.

I flipped the lid open and slapped my hand over my mouth in amazement. It was beautiful. The rose gold bang looked like it would slip perfectly over my ring finger and the diamond sparkled like nothing I had ever seen before. The thing must have cost a fortune.

A plan formed in my mind. It wasn't the devious evil one I had initially wanted, but it would have to work.

I slipped the box into my front pocket and composed myself before unlocking the door and stepping out.

Zach had a small smirk playing on his face. "hey Gallagher Girl. You Goode now?"

I scoffed. 'Shut up before I slap you."

He put his hands up in surrender. 'Fine, fine. Bex came a little while ago to pick up Charlie."

I crossed my arms. "You could have seriously injured that baby."

"He was laughing."

'That's because he's so used to Bex's driving that he likes the feeling of being thrown around."

Zach laughed. "I made spaghetti. I need to go grab something and then we'll eat."

I was beginning to ak what he was going to get, but then I remembered. He was going to get the ring. He wanted to propose. I almost laughed out loud. This would be glorious.

"Alright."

A few minutes later Zach came back out of our room looking extremely worried. I kept my smile hidden. "Got what you were looking for?"

He wouldn't meet my eyes. "Yeah, I'm good."

A few minutes into dinner I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Hey, I have something to ask you."

He looked up from his plate which he had just been picking at. "Yeah?"

I pushed my chair back and moved over to him. "Is everything ok?" he asked.

I laughed. "Oh yes."

I knelt down on one knee next to him, smiling evilly before pulling the ring case out of my pocket and flipping it open. "Will you, Zachary Goode marry me?"

His jaw could've hit the floor. "Oh my God Cammie."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know it might not fit. I kind of guessed the size."

"That's not mine. Preston asked me to hold on to it for him."

My smile faded. "What?"

Zach burst out laughing. "Of course not. Oh my- can't even. You're face!"

I smacked his arm. "Bastard."

He grabbed my waist. "That was extremely evil of you."

"You never answered my question."

He chuckled. "Of course I will marry you."

And then he kissed me.

 **Remember to send me idea and tell me what you like! Also, I'm really excited because squash is like my favorite word. I don't know why, but it's my response to literally everything and I just made cinnamon roasted butternut squash and it is the best thing ever! Peeling a squash is a lot harder than it looks, by the way. (Don't judge me.)**

 **-zachgoodet**


	17. Q

**Sorry it took me so long to update and I'm not even going to try and come up with an excuse. I'm lazy and I forgot. My bad. For this chapter I decided me needed a bit of Gallagher Girl nostalgia. SO, I went digging through the series and found some of my favorite quotes. From the books. I also found some quotes online that I feel describes the journey that these characters have had and all the fanfics that have been written to honor them.**

 **QUOTE**

"I'll be back and when I am I promise I'll have answers."

Zach," I said as I lay there "Where did you go? When you were looking for me?"  
I shifted in his arms, looked into his eyes.  
"Crazy." His voice was a whisper against my skin. "I went crazy."

"...maybe it's only fitting that relationship that started with a lie would end with one."

"Listen to me." He grabbed my arms, holding me there. " I couldn't find you. And I will never forgive myself for that. Ever."

"Tell me or I'll yell for Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, and you can find out how bex became bex"

"I could have lied. I could have fought. But desperate times call for desperate measures, so I took a chance and called upon a Gallagher Girl's weapon of last resort. I flirted"

"Somebody knows."

" 'Tell Suzie she's a lucky cat.' Have sexier words ever been spoken?"

"Sometime years before, I had dragged an old bean bag chair to that place. I watched Zach sink onto it, and then he pulled me down to lean against him. I felt his arms go around me, holding me tight.

I was safe.

I was warm.

I was home."

"She thought she was only seeing him because she wanted to see him... It's a by-product of very dramatic kissing."

"I'm a spy, Cam. I was born to do this- to be this. It's in my blood. And I will do it until the day I die. It's who I am... The thing is I don't think you realise is... it's who you are too."

"She looked at him and shook her head, smiled a little as she told him, "You are so like your father."

Then she looked past me and Zach, past Bex and Abby, to where Agent Townsend stood by the door with his arms crossed.

"What do you think, Townsend, darling? Isn't he just like you?" She looked at Zach again. "I think he's just like you."

And then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep."

"What is a Gallagher Girl?" Liz asked one final time. "She's a genius, a scientist, a heroine, a spy. And now we are at the end of our time at school, and the one thing I know for certain is this: a Gallagher Girl is _whatever she wants to be._ "

"So I stepped away, reminding myself that when you're a spy, sometimes all you can do is go on. One foot in front of the other, wherever the narrow path might lead."

"I knew she was right. Of course she was right. Bex was always right. She knew me better than I knew myself. But then again, isn't that a best friend's job?"

"If you ever wonder whether or not someone is too good for you, I'd advise going through their trash. Really. No one looks superior after that."

"I thought the morning would bring change. But I should have known that it doesn't take that long for change to happen - it takes a second. A moment. In a single breath, reality as you know it can simply fall away."

"Spy."

"I tell you, I'm half tempted to break into CIA custody just so I can break Joe Solomon out of CIA custody just so I can break Joe Solomon"

"It was my scientific opinion that Zach was one of those people who used his intelligence to make sure that no one knew exactly how intelligent he was (a tendency Macy tells me is common among boys with really sexy arms)."

"A pair of freshmen rushed by our door talking about who would make a better Gallagher Girl: Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Veronica Mars (a debate made much more interesting by the fact it was taking place in Farsi)."

"Liz paced and talked like it was just another test. Another challenge. She was looking at it like an exercise in probability - cause and effect. It's the physics of human nature, and to truly understand it, one has to be objective and cool."

"The only way Bex would miss this would be if she were unconscious. And tied up. And locked in a concrete bunker. In Siberia."

"He's just . . ." I tried, wanting to say "sweet" or "caring" or "funny"—because they're all totally true. But instead, I said, "He's just a normal boy."

"Hmph," Macey scoffed. "I know lots of normal boys."

I looked at her. "I don't." (But I hate Josh so….)

"I felt Mr. Smith's pop bottle in my hand, and for a second I couldn't remember why I would be carrying such a thing. I know. I'm almost ashamed of it now—the fact that ten seconds with a boy had driven my mission from my mind. But I did look at it, and I did remember who I was—why I was there—and I knew it was time to forget about boys and trash cans and cats named Suzie; I remembered what was real and what was legend."

"Once is a stranger; twice is a coincidence; three times is a tail."

 **Non- Gallagher Girl**

"Some of these things are true and some of them lies. But they are all good stories."

"But wishes are only granted in fairy tales."

"When someone cries so hard that it hurts their throat, it is out of frustration or knowing that no matter what you can do or attempt to do can change the situation. When you feel like you need to cry, when you want to just get it out, relieve some of the pressure from the inside - that is true pain. Because no matter how hard you try or how bad you want to, you can't. That pain just stays in place. Then, if you are lucky, one small tear may escape from those eyes that water constantly. That one tear, that tiny, salty, droplet of moisture is a means of escape. Although it's just a small tear, it is the heaviest thing in the world. And it doesn't do a damn thing to fix anything."

 **That last one made me cry so I'm just going to end on it. I hope thes reminded you guys of the amazing work of Ally Carter and how much joy she brought to our hearts when Zach dipped Cammie and when the line 'Ditto' was first uttered.**

 **-zachgoodeet**


	18. R

**Resurrected**

Cammie sat on her bed, staring out into the distance. It had been a while since she had seen Zach. His mission was supposed to take two months. Two months were over three months ago.

The CIA had declared him MIA. That was all she knew for a while. Then it was KIA. His case was extremely classified and she was on a leave of absence due to a mission gone bad a few months before.

That's why Zach had left, she reminded herself. You were too much for him to handle.

 _5 months before_

" _Zach," she called out through the apartment. "Zach, I really need to talk to you."_

 _Cammie wandered into the couple's shared room to find Zach packing. "Where are you going."_

" _Townsend asked me to take a mission," he replied, not looking up._

 _Cammie was taken aback. They had just gotten back from a mission no more than two weeks before. She didn't like to think about it though._

" _You can't," she told him._

" _Why not," he replied, zipping up his bag._

" _Because…"_

" _Because why?" he spun on her. "You messed up that mission Cammie. You were the one that got caught. I don't blame you for that, though. I just, I just need to get away…"_

 _Cammie knew what he was talking about. She had gotten caught. There wasn't anything she could've done about it. What Zach was mad about was that she was 5 weeks pregnant and she didn't tell him. The torture had killed the baby. Zach had tried to be nice about it but she could tell he was pissed._

" _I need you. I can't go through this alone-"_

" _You didn't tell me!" he exclaimed. "You don't think I wanted a family, but I did. You ruined that for me. That's what I blame you for!"_

 _Cammie felt tears slip down her face. "You don't think I wanted a family too?"_

" _I knew you wanted kids!" he shouted. "But you ruined that for both of us, didn't you?"_

 _Cammie felt a piece of her fall away. "Don't do this Zach, you're the only one who can-"_

 _He cut her off. "I need to get away from you, Cam."_

 _She let out a sob. "I love you Zach."_

 _He picked his bag and stalked passes her, not bothering to reply before he slammed the door shut._

 _Flashback over_

A stray tear trickled down Cammie's face as she relived the moments. She was broken after that night. Grant had physically knock down the door to get in with Bex. Macey and Liz followed. They tried so hard to comfort her, but she couldn't see passed her mistakes. Zach hated her and she couldn't change it because she was probably dead.

After this she became depressed. She rarely ate and only left the house on special occasions. Then Zach was declared dead and she broke. She was in the hospital for two weeks before feeling better.

Cammie shook off the feelings of self-hate. She promised everyone that she wouldn't think about Zach anymore.

Just as she stood up, there was a knock at the door. Cammie glanced down at her sweatpants and t-shirt. Meh, who cares.

Cammie didn't bother to look through the peephole before opening the door.

She swung it open and gasped. "Oh my God."

Zach.

"But you're dead."

Zach smiled tiredly. "Not anymore."

Cammie threw herself into his arms and he held her tightly. He smelled like Zach. He even looked like himself. His hair was a little lighter than before, but he was still tall, buff, and incredibly hot.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled into her hair.

She let out a sob as she pulled herself closer to him. "I missed you so much."

Cammie brought Zach into their old apartment and they sat down on the couch.

"What happened to you?" she whispered.

"Nothing that you need to worry about," he replied.

Zach pulled her tightly into his side. "I love you Cammie."

"I love you too."

They sat like that for a while and eventually Zach spoke again. "What happened to you?"

"What?"

The place is clean, it looks like you haven't touched anything in the last five months. You also look like you haven't slept since I left and you're at least twenty pounds lighter."

Cammie closed her eyes and sat up. "I haven't gone back to work since you left,' she told him. "I sort of died a little when you left."

Zach looked at Cammie with such sadness and regret. "I am so sorry. I am more sorry than words can describe."

"I know."

 **That's kind of a sad one, but I hope you liked it! I'm running out of ideas, so give me what you got!**

 **-zachgoodet**


	19. S

**So it has been a very long time but with school and everything I've totally forgotten to update. This one goes out to all you Harry Potter fans.**

 **Slytherin**

"No," I stared down at my test results. "That can't be right."

Zach held back a fit of laughter. "This makes me so happy."

"HOW CAN YOU BE IN GRYFFINDOR AND I AM IN SLYTHERIN?"

Zach collapsed to the ground laughing.

"Malfoy calm down."

"You know what, I don't care what I am. Snape was a Slytherin and he was a hero in the end."

"Whatever you say."

"Just because Harry Potter was in Gryffindor doesn't mean that it's the only good house to be in."

"Tell that to Voldemort."

"so what, Tom Riddle was in the same house as me-"

"So he's evil."

Now I was mad. " You know what. Albus Potter is a Slytherin."

Zach glanced up from the carpet he was laying on. "Who's Albus Potter?"

I stared at him with disbelief. Did he actually not know who Albus Potter is? "Do you not know who Albus Potter is Zachary?"

He shrugged. "I didn't read the 7th book." He then realized the huge mistake he had made. "But I'm sure it is amazing, I was just a little bored with it." Zach thought about this. "That sounded a lot better in my head."

I clutched my chest. " Did you just say that you haven't actually read the whole series?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts. And did you just call J.K. Rowling's books... BORING?"

"No, I mean yes," he scratched the back of his head. "This isn't going to end well is it."

"What do you think?" I then proceeded to storm out of the room and into our bedroom.

"Cammie!" Zach called. "You haven't read half the books I've read!"

I was silent.

He walked into the room. "Come on, please. What Can I do to make it up to you?"

I smirked a little.

He frowned. "This can't be good."

"I have a deal for you Mr. Goode."

"Oh no."

"You can either choose, 1. You let me read you the 7th book. Or 2. No kisses until #1 is complete."

"That's not a deal!" He exclaimed.

I smiled deviously. "I know."

He plopped down on the bed. "What would you do... if I took of my shirt?" He said this as he slowly pulled off his T-shirt, leaving him only his pajama pants.

"More comfortable surface for me to lay on while I read."

What would you do if I put the shirt back on?" He asked.

"Move out."

He sighed, defeated. "Fine, come here."

I clapped my hands excitedly. "Yay."

 **After Hedwig's death**

"He was just a poor bird!" Zach exclaimed.

I stroked his hair. "I know."

 **After Moody's death**

"That guy creeped me out anyways."

I slapped him.

 **After Dobby's death**

"He was a free elf," Zach was crying at this point.

 **Tonks and Lupin**

"Zach come out of the bathroom."

 **Snape**

"I told you-"

"He-he died a h-hero."

 **Colin Creevey**

"How many more are there?"

 **Fred Weasley**

OH MY- I CANNOT TAKE THIS TORTURE ANYMORE!" Then Zach ran and locked himself in the bathroom... again.

"What was that you said about boring?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry that I was right."

He screamed again.

"You want a hug?"

There was a pause before the door opened. "Yeah."

 **So that was this chapter. Just saying I have nothing against Slytherins because they are just as awesome as everyone else. I myself am a Ravenclaw... so go Luna!**

 **-zachgoodet**


	20. T

**Happy new year everyone! Hope 2018 has started out right! Make sure to read the setting or you won't have any idea what's going on. It's t time!**

 **Tortured**

 **(Setting: the Circle never let Cammie go. By the time senior year ends all but Zach have given up hope of finding Cammie. What happens when he finally finds the Dr Steve running away from the safe house with a bloody knife- Zach POV)**

"Where is she!?" I punched him again. The man before me's face was bloody enough already. The knife in his hand proved that he had been in a fight.

"I know that you know where she is."

Dr. Steve laughed as I let him fall to the tinted snow. "Have fun Goode."

"She's not the same girl that you once knew." He spluttered, coughing up more red before he continued. "She's not the same girl at all."

"Tell me where!" I exclaimed. Everyone else had stopped looking. Everyone else had given up hope.

I wouldn't give up though. I would fight to find Cammie until the day I die. Which, in the

life I'm currently living, could be quate soon.

Dr Steve laughed from under me. "Go. Find her. She what your limb lost love has become. I won't stop you."

I shoved him down, knocking him out on a sharp rock, before running through the icy woods and to the house in the distance. The house that I just knew Cammie was in. She had to be in there.

I kicked the wooden door open. "CAMMIE"

There was no response.

"Cammie?!"

Nothing.

Suddenly a slow groan came from the other side of the dark room.

I grabbed my phone and flipped on the flashlight. "Oh my God."

Her mangled form lay spra led in the ground. If I didn't know her so well I wouldn't have recognized her.

I slid over to her, cradling her head in my lap. Her eyes slowly opened. They landed on me.

Pure fear seemed to take over her body as her gaze cane to rest on my face.

"Cammie, it's me, it's Zach."

She screamed, scrambling out of my arms. "NO! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN! I KNOW THAT ITS yOU STEVE!"

My heart broke a little. My old teacher had pretended to be me. He had broken Cammie. Retwndwd that she was being rescued and then breaking her spirit over and over again.

"I promise that it's actually me." I pleaded. "Ask me anything."

She looked at me like a wild animal, like I was a total stranger. " Get the hell away from me."

I saw her try to move away, but the pain in her eyes was so evident. She was like this because of my mom. She was like this becaus of... me.

I felt hot tears swell up in my eyes. "Please. I know he hurt you, but he hurt left didn't he? He couldn't have hanged this quickly." Reasoning with her was tough.

She seemed to ponder this before going back into her default ferel state. "That's exactly what he would've said."

"Gallagher girl please!"

Her eyes changed. "He-he never called me Gallagher Girl."

Hope seeped into me.

"Zach?"

I let out a son of relief that I had been holding back. "Yes. It's me."

She crawled forward and into my arms. "Where gave you been Blackthorne Boy?" She muttered.

I held tightly to me. He old and fresh blood caked my clothes but I couldn't care less. "I never stopped looking for you and I never will. I love you Gallagher girl."

 **Yay. Zammie together again.**

 **Next chapter in going to be a continuation of this one. Probably about Cammie a recovery afterwards.**

 **Thank you also for everyone's wonder reviews!!! They mean so much to me!!!**

 **-zachgoodet**


	21. U

**Sorry guys it's been so long since I've updated, but I'm back! This idea has been in my mind for a while and I wanted the cuteness to explode out of it! Here we come with U**

 **Under the Covers**

"Cammie?" Zach had just come home from a long day at work. It was nearly eleven and all he wanted to do was see his beautiful wife. "Cammie, where are you?"

He made his way through their apartment and to their bedroom. Cammie lay fast asleep on the bed. She was sprawled out in all directions. It was the dreaded starfish position.

The specific position was one of Cammie's favorites and one of his least favorites. Whenever he came home after her and she was already asleep, she felt the need to cover the whole king- sized bed with her body.

Zach put his stuff down before throwing on some flannel pants. He didn't put on a shirt, though. He had by now learned that when Cammie saw him shirtless…she couldn't resist.

He attempted to blow air in her ear, something that seemed to annoy her greatly, but she ignored him.

He slowly poked her shoulder, trying to get her to move to the other side of the king size bed. "Gallagher Girl," he whispered. "I want to go to sleep, move over."

She simply turned her head to face the other way.

So, Zach thought, she was clearly awake now. His shirtless tactic wasn't going to work if she didn't even open her eyes.

He slowly shifted her light body to the other side of the bed, but before he could lie down she rolled back over.

Cammie was no longer a starfish, but there was no way she was going to let him on without a fight.

Zach slowly crept to the opposite side of the room, prepared to jump in there, but his wife rolled over yet again, keeping him from sweat, sweat sleep.

"Ugh," he moaned, "Please Cammie."

He saw her smirk. That little…

Zach turned his back to Cammie facing the small apartment's balcony that's glass door was covered.

A devious smile slowly crept onto his face. He slowly unlocked the door and slid it open, so the chilly late fall wind blew onto Cammie's sleeping figure. After this, he quickly jogged out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Zach went into the guest room, where Bex and Grant bunked when they were in town. He laid down in the bed in a position any star could be proud of, waiting for his plan to take place.

Five minutes later the door burst open. "Not cool Zach."

He chuckled from his belly-up posture in the bed. "Revenge my dear."

"Ha, ha," she muttered. "Now let me in the bed I'm cold."

"Sorry," Zach said looking up at her. "Looks like all the space here is taken."

She glared at him through the dark room, "I AM COLD!"

He laughed. "Sucks to suck."

After this he slowly let his eyes close, a smile still etched on his face.

Two seconds later an unknown mass landed on his stomach.

"UFF!" he groaned.

"I am cold," Cammie said from her position on his stomach. "You are warm."

She clung on tightly to his abdomen. Her head barely reached the top of his chest. He always loved how much taller he was than her. She said she despised it, but he knew she loved being enveloped in warmth.

He let out a breathy laugh. "Fine, I'll let you stay, but can we move into a more comfortable position."

"This is quite comfortable."

He sighed then began to pry her off of him. She didn't resist for long and soon lay next him. "Hi," she smiled her face inches away.

"Hi," he whispered back.

She soon shifted into him and he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"I love you," she murmured.

Zach smiled. "I love you too."

"Does that mean that you'll let me under the covers?"

He laughed. "Fine."

 **So, there y'all have it. Leave any suggestions for other one-shots in the comments! We only have about 5 left before the end of the alphabet!**

 **-zachgoodet**


	22. V

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I kind of just forgot but we are so close to the end I WILL FINISH! Thanks to GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan for reminding me of this idea!!!!!**

 **Also some people have been asking if the one shots are connected...NONE OF THEM ARE CONNECTED. If they are I will tell you. I know that it's kind of confusing because they'll be dating in one and married in another but just use your imagination!!!!! (I got some serious Spongebob vibes from that one)**

 **Valentines Day**

 **Zach Goode POV**

"You can't just get her a stuffed bear and a nice dinner Zach!" Bex yelled at me.

I had (mistakenly) confided in Cammie's best friends about my plans for tonight. I really thought it was a good idea. I mean who doesn't love a cute little bear holding chocolates?

"What do you want me to do, Baxter? Get her a pony?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "For starters."

Liz sighed from her seat. "I think it's really sweet."

"Thank you, Liz," I said. "Bex no one can live up to your expectations."

Bex glared at me. She knew what I was insinuating about her recent breakup with Grant.

Liz interrupted, "Girls like sweet! Jonas is the sweetest guy in the world." She stared into the distance, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well what did he do for you?" I asked.

"He wrote me my own code. Worked on it for three months."

Bex whipped her head around and smirked at me. "How long have you been planning this Zachary?"

I gulped. This conversation was not going as well as I thought it would.

I was expecting a few "That's wonderful!"s And maybe a couple "She love it!"s. Maybe even an encouraging pat on the back.

Panic mode started to set in. What if she didn't like it? What if Cammie thought I didn't care?

I looked straight into Bex's eyes. "I need your help."

"Damn right."

Before the conversation could get any further there was a loud crash on the balcony.

Liz quickly unlocked the biometric wall safe and threw us our guns.

Bex and I quickly shuffled to the back of the apartment.

Let me tell you the sight that awaited us was not even close to what I was expecting.

There stood Grant...in a tux...in a freaking hot air balloon. Sweet my ass.

Bex looked even more stunned than me, though. "Grant?" She yelled, as if she couldn't believe he was really here.

And frankly I couldn't even believe he was really here.

After Bex broke up with him he was borderline depressed. Never talked, barely ate (very un-grant-like), and only sent angsty photos of Kermit the frog to me.

"Rebecca Baxter!" He yelled. "I made the biggest mistake of my life letting you go like that...even though you technically broke up with me, but details details." He paused. "Ok this was not how I was planning to go with this."

Bex giggled from beside me. That's right people GIGGLED.

"I came in the giant-ass balloon that I find absolutely no point in because I love you!"

"Grant l..." Bex started.

He waited in anticipation.

And then Rebecca Baxter took a bouncing leap and jumped right on top of Grant, sending them both into the bottom of the balloon's basket.

I saw a hand stick up and turn something before they started floating away.

Liz and I walked back into the house silently.

How the hell do you top a hot air balloon and a somewhat heartfelt speech.

 **Cammie Morgan POV**

"HE DID WHAT??!!" I screamed at Macey and Jonas.

Ok so maybe screaming wasn't the best way to handle this, but my best friend had just gotten asked out on a hot air balloon.

Zach had set up a dinner at my favorite restaurant and all I had to give him was a crappy card and a charm anklet I made for him.

Ok yes the card did have a pun on it, so I get some peoples for that...BUT A HOT AIR BALLOON?

Jonas looked taken aback. The only yelling he was used to was when Grant, who was a hysterical mess for days after the breakup, needed more tissues so he could finish The Notebook.

Macey on the other hand sighed and shook her head. "Can he will adore the bracelet, and he already adores you!"

I huffed. "I have to go get ready."

I quickly took a shower and let Macey do my hair and makeup. Tonight I would be wearing a beautiful blue dress. Though most people stuck with Valentines Dah red, I hadn't touched so much as a red headband since my night as Tiffany and the unfortunate bra incident.

I was done about a half hour before Zach was scheduled to arrive.

Sure we technically lived together but Macey convinced him that he needed to do things be proper way and knock on the door.

I was watching the cars fly by out the window and regretting just about every Valentines Day decision I had made up to this point when it hit me.

All I needed to do was add another chain to the anklet.

 **Zach Goode POV**

Ok so maybe Macey was gonna be a little pissed. Scratch that Macey was gonna be a lot pissed. But it's in the name of love. Who can argue with that?

I knocked on the door of...well I guess my apartment.

And Cammie opened the door.

AND THEN I COULDN'T BREATHE.

She looked absolutely gorgeous, though I still preferred when she wore my T-shirts.

"Hi," she said. Perfect way to start the evening.

I offered her my arm. "Shall we."

She smiled as a slight blush tinted her cheeks. "We shall."

We got in the car and started driving for the restaurant.

Cammie didn't really say much but she drew little shapes on the back of my hand that wasn't driving as we went, and every time I looked at her I remembered why I fell in love. I remember why I was doing this.

 **Cammie Morgan POV**

Zach was perfect. If that point hadn't been emphasized enough before, let's just say it again. Zach Goode was perfect.

He reserved the whole back room for us so we can have a nice quiet dinner and can I tell you guys how hard that is? On valentines day nonetheless.

I glanced down at my present for him, wrapped up in a small silver box.

The charm bracelet...with an engagement ring hanging off of it.

 **Zach Goode POV**

I smiled as Cam basically inhaled her food. She was tint but she was fierce.

As the waiter came and asked for our dessert orders I decided to finally put my plan into action. The type of action that involved me finally proposing to Cammie Morgan.

I knew I had wanted to for a while but now I was completely sure. Seeing her tonight...it was like everything was set into place. I knew I could never live without her.

Cammie has just reached down into her purse when I grabbed her hand.

"Now," I said with a genuine smile on my face, "it's time for my real present."

She looked slightly taken aback at first. "I thought this was my present. I cannot accept more than this."

She crossed her arms and shook her head. Aww she thought I was as gonna let her no accept this. Think again sweetie.

"Well Cameron, I basically suck at long speeches, so we're gonna cut the crap and get straight to the point."

She gave my a quizzical look, not sure what was going on.

"I love you," I got down on one knee and opened the box, "and I want to spend this rest of my life with you."

And then her shock morphed into laughter. And let em just say, I was flabbergasted.

 **Cammie Morgan POV**

Of course, why not? Let's just make Zach propose on the same night I did. Of course.

So me being me, I started laughing.

"What?" Zach asked, completely baffled. "Um, this isn't a joke. I actually wan to marry you."

I stopped laughing, realizing how this must seem to him and the dessert waiter who was looking at me like a was crazy.

"The reason why I was finding this so funny is because I got you this."

He slowly got up from his kneed stance to look in the box.

He pulled out the charm anklet and fingered the ring attached to it. "So..." He began, a devious smirk playing on his lips, " this means you do want to marry me?"

And then the dessert waiter squealed so loud I think she burst my eardrums.

 **Tell me what you guys think???? Also if y'all have any ideas for W, X, Y, or Z, let me know!!!**

 **-zachgoodet**


	23. W

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHI SENT ME IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER IT MEANS SO MUCH TO MEEEEEEEE! Sorry I haven't updated for a while guys let's just say I hate school :( :( but I'm updating now and can we believe there's only X, Y, Z left after this?? I will need some help with those too because bio is sucking the life of is me! (That was a very sarcastic exclamation point). Enough with my complaints... here's W!**

 **Winter Wonder Land**

 **(This ones non-spy and Cam and Zach haven't met yet ;)**

Cammie has never been the the type to oogle at a guy. She scoffs when her friends fell in love with people who have never even spoken to them. She keeps her heart safe and that's what keeps her safe.

Zach fell in love with every girl he laid eyes on, pretty or ugly. He didn't care. If they had a slight wave to their hair he thought it was cute. Cardigan? Flattering. Short skirt? Hot. Walk with confidence? Sexy.

If you could tell Zach unrealistic expectations didn't get him many girlfriends. He had read to many books, seen to many movies. You rarely hear a guy admitting he's a hopeless romantic, so Zach had never told anyone how much he wanted to be in love.

This is why Zach agreed to go to the Winter Festival at his school. Maybe he'd meet a nice girl that he didn't know. Though that was highly considering he had scouted just about every girl in the school already.

In truth, Zach didn't care about your height or your wealth. He doesn't care if you have glasses or a potbelly. He just wanted someone who would understand him.

Cammie regretted going to this stupid Winter thing. Her friend had convinced her to third wheel yet again in hopes that she would find Cam a cute guy.

That's how she ended up alone at a table. Honestly, Cam didn't know how. One minute Macy, her friend, was there, the next her and Preston (the boyfriend) were sneaking off to the carnival tent. Honestly there are much better places to make out.

Another reason why Cammie didn't understand why she was sitting alone: she looked hot today! But no one was even giving her a second glance.

It's not like she cares...right? She was used to blending into the background m, but again she looked pretty damn good today.

Can soon figured out the reason no one approached her. They all already had dates.

The hung about winter is that guys want girls and girls want guys. They all want someone who they can dress in sweatpants or oversized (but still manage to be cute? It never worked for Cammie) sweaters with and then fall asleep and take cute pictures of each other.

Cammie wanted that too. Just because she wasn't the most hopeless romantic there was didn't mean that someone couldn't ask her out, she thought?

Zach didn't want to go say hi to the pretty girl. She looked lonely. Lonely was never a good look on a girl. That can just lead to a whole array of things that can lead to prostitution. At least pretend to be on the phone.

Anyways, she was pretty. The girl was wearing a cute sweater. It hung around her loosely. Dang Zach lives a girl who could pull the oversized sweater look.

Just as he was about to grow a pair, another boy sat down.

"Probably her boyfriend." Zach muttered as he walked away.

Remember what Cammie was saying about not oogling guys? She took it back. The dude who was staring at her from behind the concessions was H.O.T.T HOT!

She was just about to get up and say hi was Josh sat down.

Cammie also groans in disgust when she hears the name.

Josh and Cammie had dated a lifetime ago and she had no interest with him.

He was cute... who was she kidding after the guy behind the concessions no one was cute.

Cam saw the boy look down and walk away. She got up to walk away, but josh placed a firm hand on her shoulder and kept her down.

She quickly shrugged it off and walked away before that conversation could go any further.

Another reason Cam broke up with Josh: he was always stoned.

Zach slipped into a quiet corner, texting his friend that he was ready to leave. No one besides hat girl had caught his eye and she was already taken.

He walked around for a while before getting a text back. His so called friend had left with a chick. Wonderful.

Zach checked around for people he knew and his eyes landed on the girl from the picnic table. She was heading into the Winter Wonderland maze, with no blond dweeb behind her (score!).

He quickly followed and may or may not have cut off what seemed to be a couple in love to get in behind her.

Zach thought back to his countless books and short love stories that habituated his book shelves.

He couldn't do that,... not that one either! Why couldn't she have fallen off of something firs he had some really good ones for that!

Cammie didn't know why she was going into the love maze. Not like she had a date. But when a y'all figure crushed her from behind, she regretted her decision even more.

"What the hell!" She exclaimed, but due to the face to ground ration it came out more as "waaa he heee!"

"Oops my bad," a deep voice replied.

"Yeah it is your-" Cammie paused mid sentence to see who her squisher was. It was the Concessions boy. "Hi."

(Falling on her. Oldest trick in the book. Zach 1, whatever Zach was opposing 0)

"Um hi, I'm Zach." The two shook hands.

There was no electric spark between them, but Zach really had a good feeling when it started snowing as soon as their hands touched. The fact that they were under the mistletoe may have helped with that...oldest trick in the book.

 **ALRIGHT SO MAYBE IM FEELING THE CHRISTMAS ANGST. MAYBE.**

 **-zachgoodet:(**


	24. X

**Well….It's been almost a year since I last updated I think. I'm gonna just go ahead and blame school because it was complete hell this year and I had no free time...also I 100% forgot about this, but hey, I only have X, Y, and Z left, so why not finish strong? X wasn't really the easiest letter to figure out something for, so I'm sort of just making this one up as I go along. As always, let me know what you think and give me some ideas for the last two updates!**

 **I decided that I've been doing a whooooole lot of Zammie so I figured it was time for a little girl time with a little fluff later on….**

 **X-ray**.

 **(Setting: the girls are out for Liz's bachelorette party)**

"Lizzie, come on you know I don't want to push you but really? It's your bachelorette party and all you wanted to do was go to dinner and order a nice bottle of champagne?" Macey asked.

Liz held her head high in defense. "It's a very expensive bottle of champagne!"

"Come on Liz, it's not like we're broke or anything, we're world class-" Bex caught eye of the passing waiter, "accountants!"

The other girls stifled laughs at their friend's quick excuse.

"Come on girls, let Bex have fun her way. I personally like a nice quiet dinner," Cammie said.

"Yeah, coming from you….Chameleon," Macey retorted.

Cammie rolled her eyes playfully at her nickname. So what, she would rather drink some wine with her best friends with some quiet piano in the background than go to a rager with auto tuned pop.

"One of these days you two have got to start being spontaneous," Bex said.

"Come on Bex, you know in our… jobs everything has to be done carefully planned," Liz stated,

"Maybe behind your screen, but behind mine, I get all kinds of fun," she responded.

"You still have to follow the accounting rules!"

"Sometimes making your own rules is the only way you succeed, Lizzie."

"Excuse me?"

Liz and Bex broke their debate and the four of them looked up at a middle-aged man gazing hopefully at them.

'I'm sorry to intrude, but I heard you guys discussing your firm. I, too, am an accountant and, well… you see… it doesn't sound quite as interesting as the jobs you guys have got. I'm trying to spice up my life a little so my wife won't leave me."

Wow. Desperate.

Cammie cleared her throat before answering, "We work at…….Gallagher just off of…... 5th street."

The man seemed puzzled. "I've never heard of it."

"Well, we're a small organization," Macy responded.

"I'll look into it, thanks," and then he walked away.

The four of them burst into giggles.

"Oh that poor man," Cam said once they had settled down. She pointed over to where he had just sat down with his wife. "Look at her purse!"

The others fell into another fit of laughter when they saw the condoms that his wife was clearly not planning to use with him peeking out of her bag.

Cammie, Bex, and Macy continued to chuckle until they looked at Liz who had stopped having fun.

"What's wrong Lizzie?" Macey asked.

"He's become so boring that his wife is sleeping with someone else…. I can't let that happen to me."

"No, no, no Liz that's not what we meant when we said that you weren't the most spontaneous. It was a joke!" Bex tried to calm her worried friend.

"No, that's it I'm gonna be fun. WAITER!" She startled their server who was headed in the other direction. "I need our check, Now."

Twenty minutes later the four girls were speeding down the highway to an unknown destination.

'Liz…." Cammie started cautiously, "where are we going?"

Liz veered dangerously off the highway onto an exit that seemed to lead to nowhere in particular. "We're going to have some fun!"

Macey glanced around at the cornfields that now surrounded them. "In the middle of a farm?"

Liz pulled up to what seemed to be an abandoned farmhouse. "A few months ago Jonas and I busted a group of FBI hackers operating from this house. Since then," she said getting out of the car with the girls following close behind her, "It's been converted into an underground club."

"Shouldn't there be other cars here then?" Macy asked.

"They probably had to park somewhere else to not draw attention or something."

And with that, Liz pulled open the barn door to reveal a slew of neon lights and the raging music that Cammie had come to loathe.

Liz fastened the plastic crown that the girls had given her as a joke earlier and waltzed into the club like she owned the place.

The other girls let the door shut behind them as their little friend pushed through the sweaty masses of scantily clad bodies and to the DJ booth. SHe whispered something into his ear and he abruptly turned down the music. The drunk party-goers looked up to the booth in confusion.

And the entire place went insane.

Ten minutes later Macey, Bex, and Cammie made their way to Liz who was downing shots like there was no tomorrow.

"CAMMIE!" She shouted over the music, "THESE TWO ARE DRIVING TONIGHT. WE'RE GONNA HAVE SOME FUN."

Cam glanced back at Bex and Macey waiting for them to argue but the two of them we actually smiling.

"I will be more than happy to just watch this one," Macy grinned.

"Same here."

The two took a seat at the bar as Liz shoved two shots into Cam's hand.

Cammie look skeptically at the drinks. "Liz….."

"Would Zach let Jonas have a chill bachelor? I bet they even have strippers!" Liz hissed.

Cammie downed the drinks.

————

Liz sort of lost it after that. Cammie too. However, the two had more fun that night then they had had in a very long time.

Macey and Bex had a grand time watching their somewhat closeted friends dancing on a table but eventually they made their way to the car to make sure they weren't tempted toward the alcohol.

Around two am Bex bolted awake, her phone buzzing in her face.

"Hello?"

There was a loud giggling on the other line. Ugh, Liz and Cammie she forgot. She slapped Macey awake.

"What's up Liz?"

More laughing.

"Lizzie….."

"Ok, ok" the laughing stopped. "I just wanted to tell you that Cammie and I got a ride home from this really nice lady."

All of Bex's sleepiness faded. "YOU WHAT?"

Macey decided this was the best time to wake up. "What's going on," she muttered.

"Who are you guys with!?"

"Uhhhhh…..CAMMMMMIE. What's her name again?"

Some muffled talking.

"She said her name is Alice. Oh and, hold on."

More talking,

Bex sat there trying to angrily signal Macey to track Liz's phone.

"Bex-y….."

"Yes Liz?"

"She wants me to tell you that she's a friend of Catherine's."

Panic.

Pure Panic.

"Liz. Get out of the car now."

"Why she's so niccccccce."

"Liz give the phone to Cammie."

"Helloooo there."

Bex covered the phone and looked at Macey. "Why did we let them get so drunk."

"Cameron?"

"I don't like it when you use my full name, Rebecca."

Bex let out a frustrated huff. "Whatever Cam. Do you know that Alice is a friend off Catherine's?"

"Yep."

"Do you remember who Catherine is?"

"I think she tried to kill me right?" Bex heard some shuffling, and then Cammie in a distant but louder voice probably directed to Alice. "She tried to kill me right?...Alice says yes." Cammie giggled. "That's funny. Bye Bex."

The line went dead.

Both Bex and Macey tried hundreds of times to call their friends before Macey snapped. "Have you found their phones yet or what?!"

"Calm down! I'm almost there, just start driving."

Macey turned the key. Nothing. She slammed her head against the wheel. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME."

Bex's phone beeped. "I found them!"

"Well?" A very annoyed Macey asked.

"They're…...here?"

Macey swiped the phone from her friend. "What!"

And at that moment, two very drunk spies came stumbling out of the club, laughing at their friends.

"YOU. HAVE. GOT. TO. BE. KIDDING. MEEEEEE!" Bex screeched.

The two raced out of the car.

"Where have you two been?"

Liz smiled drunkenly. "The bathroom. We thought it would be funnnny to prank you." She poked Macey in the chest.

Bex and Macey's anger somewhat subsided when they realized how stupid they were.

"Wait, we just got duped by Liz...and Cammie? While they're drunk!"

Macey burst out laughing at Bex's remark. "Alright let's get you two home."

Liz started he stumble to the car, dragging Cammie along behind her.

Now a quick reminder that Liz is a clutz, and drunk Liz is even worse. Macey and Bex were still laughing when they heard a crash and looked to see Cammie and Liz sprawled on the ground moaning.

"What happened you idiots!" Macey exclaimed.

Cammie frowned. "She slipped.

Liz smiled. "And then she tripped over me."

Macey took Liz's arm that she was cradling to her chest. "This is gonna need an x-Ray."

Bex looked up from Cammies ankle. "This too"

The drunken girls looked at each other.

And burst out crying.

Bex and Macey just sighed. "Guys," Macey started. "What did you do to our car?"

"Oh," Cammie said. "Yeah you're not starting that thing." And then she went back to sobbing.

Macey kicked the tire. "Of course we're not."

Liz looked up at Bex through her tears and somewhat determinedly she said, "Its Uber time."

—————

Zach liked sleep. When you're on a mission you don't get to sleep a lot.

You know what Zach didn't like? Getting woken up at 4 am by Rebecca Bexter.

Him and the boys had had a tough week at work so they decided to take it easy on the bachelor party and just go to a bar and watch the game with a couple friends. They had called it by 11 and were happily asleep by midnight. Nothing could've pleased Jonas more. They had all assumed that Liz's party had been more of the same.

Apparently they were wrong.

The ringing had woken Jonas, Grant and Preston up so he was getting some pretty serious death glares as he picked up the phone. "Bex?"

"Hey Zach….."

"What was so important that you had to wake me up?"

"Well……"

"Rebecca….."

At his girlfriend's name Grant became more awake along with everyone else.

"Cammie and Liz are sort of in the hospital-"

"WHAT" Zach roared.

Well if his friends weren't awake they certainly were now.

——————

Thirty minutes later the guys were berating the night nurse.

"My girlfriend's in there!"

"My fiancés in there!"

"His girlfriend's in there!"

"His fiancé's in there!"

That poor woman looked so overwhelmed.

Soon enough, though, Bex walked in and they turned their attention to her.

"What happened?" Jonas asked, worry consuming his voice.

"They are fine! Liz broke her wrist and Cammie fractured her ankle-"

"What do mean she-"

"How did you let her-"

"-broke her-"

"-hurt herself!"

"-ankle!"

"I heard the hospital food here is good."

Everyone just stared at Grant.

"What the actual hell man?" Zach asked

Bex grinned at her boyfriend's stupidity. "They are drunk out of their minds and crying their heads off," she sighed tiredly. "Liz fell and tripped Cammie, and they tried to prank us and they messed up our car so we had to take an Uber…… Um, Jonas I kinda gave your address so a bill for when they threw up on the seats might be heading your way."

The boys just stood there in amazement.

"Wait so Cammie and Liz…..got drunk?" Jonas asked.

Preston burst out laughing.

———

A nurse led Zach to Cammie's room where she was still crying.

"Oh jeez," he muttered. "Hey sweetie." He said walking in.

The waterworks ceased momentarily.

"Zachary?"

"Yep. I'm here." He pulled up a chair by her bed, a smile on his face. "What did you…..why did you….?"

Cammie huffed and expressed a very cute pout. "Lizzie and I were having some fun."

"Well I had fun too but I didn't get wasted at a club!" Zach laughed.

"Wait….no strippers?"

"What? No, what are you talking about?"

"LIZ I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Zach froze. "Hold up, did you have strippers?!"

Cammie sighed. "No," she giggled reminding Zach of her intoxicated state. "The good ones were all taken."

He let out a sigh of relief, scooting into bed and wrapping his arm around her. "Good," he said kissing her head. "Because you're all mine."

 **Annnnnnd that's it. I know it kinda had nothing to do with xrays but whatever. Remember to gimme those ideas. And tell me what you think**

 **-zachgoodet**


End file.
